Pain & Darkness
by Kasai no Kuresento
Summary: Naruko Namikaze is the daughter of the famous Yondaime Hokage. Today was her 9th birthday, and the leaf village was at peace, or so the villagers thought... soon blood will cake the streets of the leaf village... and HE will laugh!  Dark Naruto. No incest
1. Chapter 1

**Important characters in this chapter: **

**Naruko: the daughter of Minato Namikaze (the 4th Hokage) and Kushina Uzumaki. Public hero**

**Naruto: the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi, parents unknown to people of the village. hated**

**Kyuubi: the nine-tailed fox, FEMALE. Hated**

**Sage: My OC, replaces Kakashi as Naruto's teacher. Neutral (not hated or loved by the people)**

**Sasuke: the "last" Uchiha, Not a Fag. Public hero**

**Author's Note: Naruto will be a genius, talented as hell, and darker than normal. NO INCEST! Enjoy this random idea I made up on a Sunday afternoon! (I may or may not be bipolar) Correction: I have Multiple Personality Disorder**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC. If I owned Naruto, he would be smarter by Shippuden or at least after the battle with Pain. Also Naruto would have a kick-ass girlfriend who scares the shit out of people… *shudders***

-Oct. 12-

The sun began to rise above the horizon, bathing the Village Hidden in the Leaves in a golden glow. As the sun started to shine through her window, Naruko slowly came back from the abyss of a sleep she was in. Yawning, she turned on the radio. An unfamiliar song began to play:

"_We Live In A Cold Dark World With Venom In Its Fangs.  
>You Can Spit It in My Face but I Know I'll Be Ok<br>It's On The Attack. It's A War, It's A Game.  
>A Ball And Chain Chew My Arm Off To Get Away<br>Don't Fight, Or Deny It, Invite It Cause When It._

_Feels Like A Kick In The Teeth, I Can Take It.  
>Throw Your Stones And You Won't See Me Break It.<br>Say What You Want, Take Your Shots.  
>You're Setting Me Free With One More Kick In The Teeth<br>(Na Na Na Na Na)  
>Kick In The Teeth (na Na Na Na Na Na)<em>

_I Gotta Say Thanks Cause You Kick Me When I'm Down  
>I'm Bleeding Out The Mouth.<br>I Hope You Know I'm Stronger Now.  
>I'm taking the Hate, I'm Turning It All Around.<br>I won't go Down 'til I'm Six Feet Underground.  
>Don't Fight, Or Deny It, Invite It, Cause When It ...<em>

_Feels Like A Kick In The Teeth, I Can Take It.  
>Throw Your Stones And You Won't See Me Break It.<em>

_Say What You Want, Take Your Shots.  
>You're Setting Me Free With One More Kick In The Teeth<br>(na Na Na Na Na )  
>Kick In The Teeth (na Na Na Na Na)<em>

_What Doesn't Kill Me Only, Will Make Me Stronger In My Head  
>In My Head<em>

_(guitar Solo)_

_Cause When It  
>Feels Like A Kick In The Teeth, I Can Take It.<br>Throw Your Stones And You Won't See Me Break It.  
>Say What You Want, Take Your Shots<br>You're Setting Me Free With One More Kick In The Teeth  
>(na Na Na Na Na )<br>Kick In The Teeth  
>(na Na Na Na Na)<br>Say What You Want. Take Your Shots.  
>You're Setting Me Free With One More Kick In The. Teeth<br>(na Na Na Na Na)  
>Kick In The Teeth (na Na Na Na Na)<br>Kick In The Teeth (na Na Na Na Na)  
>Kick In The Teeth (na Na Na Na Na)"<em>

"_And that was Kick in the Teeth by Pain of Silence-"_**(AN: All music is by characters in the story. The music's Real authors are at the end.)**

'_That voice sounds familiar…' _frowning, she turned off the radio and went into the main room of the Namikaze clan house when the memories of last night hit her.

**~Flashback~**

The party-goers moved in a large mob, all laughing and enjoying themselves, until a bell rang over the crowd. All the people began to fill seats at the large table set for the banquet. After all, it was only natural that a feast would be served on the daughter of the 4th Hokage's birthday. As the now 9 year old girl stood in front of the large crowd, smiling like there was no tomorrow, she opened her mouth to speak when a whizzing sound flashed passed her. She blinked, the entire crowd was on the floor, asleep.

"Happy Birthday… Sis." A sinister voice spoke from behind the Namikaze banner she stood in front of. "Don't worry about the dead man back here; he was going to kill you based on the foreign head band. However, I came to put your skills to the test. I want to see if you can figure out my name by the time the chunin exams come to the Leaf. If you do, I will forgive the village for harming cousin Naruto. If you can't, then the people who have wronged him will die one by one till only the just remain, at which point I will kill myself. Should you tell anyone other than the 3rd Hokage what happened, then you have failed. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes." Naruko was wide-eyed from the information overload.

"When you wake up, your task begins."

Naruko felt a sudden pain in the back of her neck, then blacked out.

**~Flashback end~**

Kneeling on the floor, Naruko began to sob at the overwhelming task before her. Only the knocking at her door shook her out of it. Whipping her eyes, she ran to the front door. Opening it, she was shocked to see Naruto and Sasuke, her 2 best friends, to be there. "Guys, what are you doing here so early? You both know I was up late! Besides it's the weekend so there's no academy classes today…"

Sasuke snickered and Naruto took a deep breath. "Naruko, I need some help with Bushins again… I still can't do it and graduation tests are next month! Please help me…"

Smiling, Naruko waved the duo around back to the Namikaze training grounds. Sasuke paled. Before she had turned away to change into ninja gear, he had seen a sadistic little smile cross her face.

**~Time skip: Team selection day (graduation went the same as the story, but one of the clones was good while the other sucked) ~**

"Congrats Naruto!" both Sasuke and Naruko whispered in unison when he sat beside them. Smiling slightly, he waved to Iruka, who was walking in at the moment.

**~one amazingly boring speech later…~**

"… Team 7 will be Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Sai Mazumi… and last we have a duel apprenticeship. Naruto Uzumaki and Naruko Namikaze are both going to be learning from Sage Cifer. Team 7, Naruto and Naruko, I would grab a book or 2, your teachers' are always an hour or 2 late."

**~Time skip: 3 hours later~**

Naruko was teaching Naruto the basics of seals, which he picked up incredibly quickly. Sasuke was balancing a leaf on each finger. Sensing a chakra source, Naruko signaled everyone to stop what they were doing. A man with gravity-defying silver haired waltzed in, along with an odd white-haired individual. "My first assessment of you 3 is… only one of you cares about being a ninja. Meet up on the roof." The silver haired man disappeared in a swirl of leaves after talking to his students. Sasuke sighed.

"Sakura, Sai, come over here please." his 2 confused team mates stood on either side of him. Sasuke put a hand on each of their shoulders and the group disappeared in a swirl of flames. Naruto sweat dropped. _Why can't I do shushin?_ An anime raincloud appeared over his head. The white-haired man sighed.

"Alright, since we're all here, why don't you start first whiskers?" Naruto looked down slightly so his bangs covered his eyes. The Killer Intent that rolled of the boy made Naruko pass out and the mysterious man fall to his knees.

"Don't. Ever. Call. Me. **WHISKERS!**" His normally blue eyes were a blood red now, with slit pupils. The eerily colored eyes bore into the now frowning man.

"Enough Naruto, you've made your point." The man sighed at his new student's anger. "Before we wake up Naruko, how much do you know about yourself?"

A somber look crossed Naruto's face "everything."

"How much will you tell her?" the man's gaze pierced Naruto, who seemed unaffected.

"As much or as little as you let me." Naruto's determined eyes looked up from under his bangs

Smiling, the man motioned for Naruto help him wake Naruko. Upon doing so, the introductions continued. "ok, I'll go first. My Name is Sage Cifer, I like sword fighting, seals, writing, and my girlfriend. I dislike lying, cheating, rapists, assholes, and cowards. My hobbies are sword fighting, writing, and searching for my long lost family." The two blondes watched as their teacher's face turned sad as he finished his introduction. "Girl, your turn."

Naruko sighed. "My name is Naruko Namikaze, I like listening to the radio, my friends, and Naruto, who is the last family I have. I dislike idiots, mobs, many civilians, and most of my other family, who are believed to still be alive. My hobbies are writing and performing music." Naruko took a deep breath before signaling Naruto to go ahead. Sage flashed through a few hand signs before a blue light flashed over the room.

Naruto closed his eyes. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I like my friends, family, ramen, and the color orange. I dislike ignorance, pedophiles, and a lot of people. My dream is to become Hokage. My hobbies are eating ramen, training, and keeping secrets…" Naruko Frowned. _'Keeping secrets? What is he hiding…?'_ "I'm the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no kitsune." Naruko's eyes were the size of saucers.

"Is that why the village seems to hate you?" Naruto nods. Naruto nods.

"That's right; the village I fight to protect thinks I'm a demon."

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

**Music: Kick in the Teeth by Papa Roach**

**Naruko: why did you make everyone hate Naruto?**

**Me: they did that in the show…**

**Naruko: Fuck the show! He deserves a better life!**

**Naruto: *sweatdrops***

**Me: bye everyone!**

**Naruko: oh no yo-**

***static***


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: *walks in front door* Hey Guys and Gals! I'm back from my school tri- WOOOOOOOW a lot have people have been here…**

**Naruto/Deathwing: Where. The fuck. Where you.**

**Me: uhh…**

**Arthas Menethil: It is No longer relevant Naruto.**

**Frsotmourne/Kakashi: indeed Arthas, Indeed.**

**Varian Wrynn: A better Question that all of us are wondering is when the next chapter is released.**

**Sasuke Uchiha: Or when I join the story**

**Sylvanas Windrunner: Or why you made me into a weak, crying, and over-all pansy of a Warrior. *pointed glare at author* **

**Sage Schiffer: Or WHEN THE FUCK ARE YOU GOING TO UPDATE MY STORY, BLEACH X?!**

**Naruko Namikaze: Or my story, Pain & Darkness?**

**Me: SHUT UP AND I'LL TELL YOU! *deep breath*First of all, I'd like to apologize for leaving with no notice and ignoring some Private messages. As I tried to say at the beginning of this note, I was on an extended school trip to parts of Africa where my data plan doesn't cover, and had no Wi-Fi, so sorry. I'd also like to say that (if he's still willing) I might have found a BETA reader (YAAAY!). Ok, first up on story release dates is Hate of Cataclysmic Proportions!**

**Naruto/Deathwing: About fucking time.**

**Me: Shut up! Now, before I can continue the story, I have to do some research because I know jack about the actual history of Warcraft and its characters (hence at the end of chapter 1 I said it was based off of me WATCHING my cousin play WORLD of Warcraft, so I don't really know anything), so any quick summaries of major characters' personalities/main history would be appreciated. Also, pairing suggestions would be nice. So I estimate a chapter for Thanksgiving week (between November 19 and November 23). So Next on the Agenda, Bleach X!**

**Sage Schiffer: Yes!**

**Ulquiorra Schiffer: Indeed, my descendant, indeed**

**Me: wait Ulquiorra, how'd you get in here?**

**Ulquiorra Schiffer: Kakashi Hatake is giving out keys… for the low price of Wi-Fi**

**Me: what does a Ninja need Wi-Fi for?**

**Sage Schiffer : It's Kakashi, what do think?**

**Me: DAMN YOU KAKASHI! QUIT SELLING MY HOUSE KEYS FOR PORN! *many deep breaths* as I was saying… Bleach X! So chapter 5 was already half way done before I left… Well, I technically finish it, but I decided it needs more, so if that chapter isn't out by the end of the week, expect it also during Thanksgiving week. **

**Naruko Namikaze: My turn now?**

**Me: *sigh* I should be used to interruptions by now, but yes, yes it is. And my final story is Pain and Darkness! So first thing… Naruko I'm sorry but I'm stuck… I can't continue the story until I get a better way to run a 3-man team. The test alone is bugging me because I don't want to use a modified bell test… but I also am struggling with how to alter Naruto to be stronger, without making him, Naruko, Their sensei, or a mysterious person that I won't mention because the character hasn't been introduced yet. On top of not making them gods, I don't want to officially reveal her brother (I'll send you a digital cookie if you can guess who). That seems to be everything for now… WAIT! I just got an Idea… I am going to make an E-Mail just to respond to you! My wonderful Fan Base! As part of the next update of each Story, I'll post the E-mail. However, there are rules. **

**RULE #1**

**All E-Mails sent to the future Email must have the Initials of the story in the subject example: HCP = Hatred of Cataclysmic Proportions**

**RULE #2**

**The E-Mail's Subject must also include the actual Subject**

**RULE #3**

**If something is inaccurate in my stories, quote a legitimate source in response. A link is good enough citation. If not quoted or link not provided, I'll be forced to assume you're lying, or it's a personal belief not a fact**

**RULE #4**

**No attachments allowed. I will have no viruses.**

**RULE #5**

**NO CAPS LOCK! I won't read your hate-mail.**

**RULE #6**

**PLEASE! Don't pester me to release sooner. I would really love to, but I don't want to reduce the (virtually non-existent) quality of my writing.**

**RULE #7**

**If you have a FanFiction account, you may suggest I read 1 of your stories. Also, if you have an E-Mail (and I know you either in Real life or on Fan Fiction) that you want me to save to my contacts, I will consider your offer.**

**RULE #8**

**THESE RULES ARE NON-NEGOTIABLE.**

**Me: That seems to be it…**

**Sage Schiffer: quite the info note eh Kusai?**

**Me: Yeah, Yeah… shut up…**

**Sasuke Uchiha: Wait! You never ans-**

***Static***


End file.
